


I once was blind, but now I see

by f_lero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lero/pseuds/f_lero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is about to give himself to Voldemort, but before that he needs to tell Draco how he truly feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I once was blind, but now I see

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Nick Cave & The Seeds. Written after Deathly Hallows Part 2 aka when post-Potter depression kicked in. One-shot for now, but considering writing a second chapter from Draco's POV.

This was it. His moment. He was gonna have to face Voldemort for one last time.

He had to give up, sacrifice himself to make it possible for others to finally defeat the dark wizard and put an end to all this.

He had to do this. Too many people had already died for him and it wasn't fair. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Merlin knows how many others. He had started it and now he had to end it.

For a moment Harry thought about saying goodbye to at least Ron and Hermione, he felt like they deserved it, but he knew they knew how much he loved them. And he also knew he might not have the strength to even stop saying goodbyes and that they would try to stop him, and he couldn't have that.

But there was someone else he had to say goodbye to. Tell him how he felt. He deserved to know, right? For years they'd been enemies, and Harry didn't know if confessing his feeling would change anything, but the Slytherin deserved to know.

Yes, Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't really sure how or when it had happened, it just did. And Harry just could face the death without the blond knowing.

So as Harry left Dumbledore's office with his Cloak on, instead of heading straight to the Forest, he made his way through the empty staircase, hoping to find the Slytherin.

Soon he discovered the blond boy sitting in and empty corridor, leaning against the wall, knees drawn to his chest.

"Malfoy?" Harry opened his mouth, startling the other boy. He took the Cloak off and Draco frowned.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, do you always have to wander around in your stupid cloak scaring people?" Harry was surprised to head the blond confess being scared, but didn't comment on it. He sat next to the boy.

"Sorry."

Draco sighed. "What do you want, Potter? Shouldn't you be out there fighting?"

"Shouldn't you?" Harry asked in return. Draco shrugged.

"I don't really know which side to take anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Draco stared at the floor. "Everyone's always expected me to take the Dark Lord's side. And I guess that's kinda been my intention, until I realized that for him, it's not so much about defending pure blood anymore. He just wants to kill you, and because of that, he'd killed Merlin knows how many innocent people. I don't really wanna be involved in that."

Harry was shocked. He would've never expected Draco to say that. He'd known the boy was really a good person on the inside, especially after seeing his hesitation with killing Dumbledore, and when in the Malfoy Manor he hadn't given Harry away. But he'd never expected him to talk this straight, especially not to him.

Draco glanced up at Harry, eyes bloodshot and glistening in tears. His eyes weren't full of hate and disgust as usually, but they were sad and full of something Harry couldn't quite recognize. It was the most honest look Harry had ever seen in Draco's eyes.

"But really, what are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I'm giving in."

"What do you mean?" Harry could tell Draco could guess what Harry meant but he wasn't sure if he was only imagining the fear flashing in the boy's eyes.

"I'm giving myself to Voldemort. It's the only way to end this."

"How do you know he's not gonna keep fighting and killing people after he's killed you?"

"I don't", Harry shrugged. "But I don't have a choice."

"Why are you even telling me this?" Draco frowned, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Harry shrugged and lowered his gaze on the floor.

"I actually had another reason to come here. I needed to talk to you." He looked up again, seeing Draco raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"You probably don't wanna hear this, but I needed to say these before I go get myself killed. It's not easy to say, but I mean it, and please listen, and don't interrupt me before I'm done. Okay?" Draco nodded.

"I've never really hated you. At first I didn't like you, but I never hated you. As yeas passed, I liked you less and less, even despised you, but it was never true hatred. Then at some point I started to realize that on the inside you're actually a good person. And I don't know how or when it happened, but I found myself falling in love with you. You really are a good person, Draco. You've just never really had a chance to show it, with all the expectations and pressure. And I'm sorry for that. But you're really special, Draco, and I love you. I truly love you."

Harry could feel himself blush as he stared at the floor, he couldn't look at the Slytherin. He just hoped the boy wouldn't freak out.

After a long, silent pause, Harry dared to look up. He didn't know what was going on in the blond boy's head, but his eyes were wide and lips slightly parted, and he could tell the boy was still processing Harry's words.

"I never really hated you either", Draco blurted and Harry was startled. "It was more like jealousy. I was jealous of the attention you got, jealous of you being so special. Jealous that I never got to be your friend, after you turned me down in the first year." Draco looked sad and Harry felt guilty. He should've given Draco a chance instead of believing what other people said about him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered but Draco shook his head.

"Don't. It's long gone now. And I think that if I'd gotten close to you, the Dark Lord would have had an easier access to you and you might not even be here anymore." He took a pause and looked at Harry's emerald eyes. "I love you too, Harry. Have for a while. I just hope we'd gotten more time. Do you really have to do this?" Harry could see tears forming in the grey eyes again but nodded.

"It's the only way. Do you know what a horcrux is?" Draco nodded. "He made several of them and I'm the last one. If I don't die, he can't be killed. I have to do this." Harry's voice started to broke and tears filled his eyes. Now that they'd finally found each other, he had to go give himself in. Draco nodded, biting his lip. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Harry's, the other returning the kiss, closing his eyes.

The kiss was eager and passionate, it was full of love and lust and sorrow, it was nothing like Harry's earlier experiences with Cho or Ginny. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him closer. Draco's hands wandered in Harry's hair, tugging it gently. Harry just wanted to stay there forever, be close to Draco and forget the war, forget Voldemort, forget everything but the two of them.

But he knew it wasn't possible. Merlin knew for how long he'd already been there, he needed to go and end this before Voldemort would get impatient and attack again.

Harry pulled away slowly, not letting go of Draco.

"I have to go", he whispered and Draco nodded sadly. Harry pulled him into a tight hug, the other hugging him back just as slightly.

"I love you", Harry whispered in the boy's ear.

"I love you too."

And with that, Harry pulled away and stood up, desperately trying to keep up the strength to go and do this. With one last look at Draco, he smiled sadly before turning and heading away, leaving the Slythering quietly sobbing in the empty corridor.


End file.
